


I need nothing as long as I have you.

by Nanami_Michiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned only) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, My interpretation, casdean - Freeform, droubble, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Michiko/pseuds/Nanami_Michiko
Summary: A little double drabble about this wonderful art by winchester-reload. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	I need nothing as long as I have you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchester-reload (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> I wrote a double drabble about this wonderful art by winchester-reload when I couldn’t sleep at night. Sorry for going a litte dark. Hope you still like it.

* * *

Dean still felt jittery. He still couldn’t fully wrap his head around what happened. Sam was not with them anymore. And this time, there was no coming back. The only comforting thought was that Sam could finally rest in peace. Dean was just exhausted. His body, his mind: bone tired. And Cas: He looked so broken, was still blaming himself for what happened. He was no Angel anymore; as fragile as him now. Their skins marked with bruises. They were both defeat. It felt like nothing in the world was left but them. That was it. All they had was each other now.

They had not talked yet, but Dean, he did not have any more to lose, but something to win. So, he just stepped up behind Cas under the warm running water of the shower. It was a bliss. Castiel did not even flinch. He had one arm propped against the wall so he would not collapse, but the other just took Deans arm and wrapped it tight around him. He sighed as Dean pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. It was far from perfect, but he needed nothing as long as he still had him.


End file.
